Thoghts & Drabbles
by 4get
Summary: just little shorts I come up with.chapter:9 is up. scan through all of them there are some good ones and some that really suck. so leave a coment
1. WEAK

Disclamer: NO.OWN.NARUTO. DX

Paring: naru/hina

Rating: strong T?

Gender: romance? Angst, tragic

WARNING: character death , attempt suicide.

She was weak and she knew this...

She had always been a failure.

Always being unvalued, unappreciated, unnoticed, and unloved… and the list could go on…

She was broken … self degrading feelings overflowed her heart and mind… she was nothing absolutely nothing…

She gave up.

Then she noticed him … the little boy who seemed to be treated the same way she had always been treated.

But he always kept going, never giving up, always giving victory cries and clamed that he would one day be the strongest, the best acknowledged… he worked so hard. That day she realized she could do the same … he became her motivation, her inspiration, and from that day on she observed him. From a distance she would fallow, unbeknown to him that he made her stronger.

Years passed and soon what started as inspiration turned to something so much bigger. She had always admired him. She had always fallowed in his steps .He was her inspiration and it did not take long for the boy to also notice her … she reminded him so much of him self … trying hard to get noticed, to also be acknowledge, to be cherished…and he did, he did all that just for her … he came to love her …and she tried so hard to become strong… she became strong just for him…because of him.

But she was still weak, and she knew this now.

She had gotten stronger because that was the only way she could keep up with him. She had silently bowed that she would always fallow in his steps… to become stronger to always be with him, they had promised each other …

But now he had taken a step she could not take … She was strong but so weak…

Why couldn't she take this step…?

She had promised damn it.

And she brought the cold steel blade to her wrist again… promises were meant to be kept…

He had chuckled as told her this that day and she held his cold body in her arms. How much blood had he lost? she held him tighter bringing him closer to her as he let her know that this time she didn't have to fallow … that this time she didn't need to come with him to be together… and she kissed his cold, cold lips so tenderly as she told him it didn't matter… as she promise she would still fallow… they would always be together …

And the blade pierced her pale skin… slowly letting the dark liquid trail down her wrist…

How many times had she done this?

How many scars where under those bandages ...Scars that proved her futile effort to keep her promise to him…

Why couldn't she do it?

Why couldn't she become strong to always fallow … to always be with him?

Why was she so weak?… this was not such a hard step to take... she had always fallowed... She had always been there with him…

And as tears rolled down her cheeks as she apologized time and time again asking for his forgiveness because this time she could not fallow, she could not keep their promise … because she was weak … because she was still a failure.

She was so strong…

…but so weak …

And she knew this now …

NA: may have various gram. Errors…… just ignore them XD!

I seriously don't expect any review from this …but joo are welcome too.


	2. HisHer thoghts

Ok people this is an experiment. Not sure if its going to work out …its all drabbles… some are going to have various parts, so here is one of them … this might get a second part depending on reviews.

so here you go…

Disclaimer: you know what this means w/e…

Gender: General

Rating: T

Him/Her thoughts 

My name is Haruno Sakura …

You may know me as the enjoying girl with unusual pink hair.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke …

You may know me as the cold-hearted boy with a dreadful past.

I'm constantly after Sasuke, who is the heartthrob of all Konaha.

Women constantly beg me to take interest in them, but I simply find them unworthy.

I persistently ask him out but the question always ends with rejection…

I always ignore their begging … it simply not even worth it to stay around… but always Sakura….

He is never bitter cold about it, just cold enough to give the message that he is not interested…

It's so hard for me to reject her …. Such great qualities she has makes her be all the more beautiful to my eyes … I think I actually love her …. But if we were to ever get involved …she could be under constant danger … if anything were to ever happen to her… I…

I never let my hopes down but "I cant" or "sorry but no" have become phrases all too familiar … and lately he seems more distant

I have been more drawn to her lately… that, I'm afraid I will do something that will draw to much attention to her.What would my fan girls do?What if that bastard brother of mine ever found out? I can't risk anything … so I will distance my self just to keep her safe…

I think I'm going to give up on him… maybe he wont ever like me that way … I think I have been annoying him to much …hopefully he just stands me enough to be friends… at this point I would be glad with just hearing him grunt his normal 'Hn…'

May be some day we can be together, maybe then we will get rid of our problems but right now… right now I can just be happy watching and protecting her from a distance…


	3. WAITING

Gender: Dark?

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

_WAITING _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He lay there …

Unmoving…

Unloved…

Untouched…

He was suffering greatly.

Such squirming pain…

He was dying…

She had gone away…

Walking a long road from which she would never return.

She was gone…

The pain was too great for him to accept…

So he stopped trying…

He stopped moving …

There was no life with out her …

And he laid there

Waiting …

Waiting…

_Waiting_… for his life to end.


	4. Always There

Paring: Ino/Shika

Gender: Angst/ tragic

Rating: T

_Always There _

The shadows hunted her.

His presence was always there.

And the shadows would not let her forget.

Everywhere she turned… the shadows were there.

Every night and day… the shadows were there.

He had always loved her.

He had promised that he would always be there…

And he was…

But not the way she had wanted.

His shadows…

Only his shadows were there ..

And it pained … so much …

To know he was there…

But he was gone…

She wished she had never loved him….

She wished he had never loved her… never promised…

Because now he hunted her…

He was always there in the shadows… and he was gone …

And she could not forget…

He would not let her...

He was gone … but he was always there…


	5. I ask you I beg you my deity

Hey its 4get!

Here is a new one ….the story of 'compensation for being with you' is on hold right now, so just enjoy these shorts until I get inspire enough to writer the 4th chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. _

_Gender: general/romance _

_Rating: k _

_Paring: SasuSaku (in Sasuke's point of view) _

**I ask you… I beg you …my deity… **

Think of me.

I ask you.

Think of me when I wonder and travel aimlessly throughout the land.

Love me.

I ask you.

Love me and vow to eternally have me in you heart.

Hold me.

I ask you.

Hold me tightly because you know I could die for your love.

Don't tell any one.

I ask you.

Don't tell anyone of my deep love for you.

Deny it.

I ask you.

Deny it and say it only hate I have for you.

And hate me too.

Hate me… if you wish.

I beg you.

Hate me with out extent and clemency.

I would rather have hate than apathy.

Because spite is less painful than forgetting.

Hate me.

I beg you.

Hate me ... If you were to hate me I would be convinced that you loved me relentlessly since you can only hate what you have loved the most …

I have known this out of experience…

And wait for me.

I beg you.

Wait for me because I do love you.

You will all ways be in my memory… for all my life.

Forgive me.

I beg you

Forgive me for leaving you brokenhearted and mourning, but …

Don't forget.

I beg you.

Don't forget of my love for you… just like I will not forget yours because, you know that loving you has turned into my ambition… you are my deity.

**A/N:** _I didn't really know how to end this so I just left it at that… hope you have enjoyed the drabbles up until now. There will be more… _

_Please review … good, bad, so-so…I take them all. It helps to hear how I do with my written works. _


	6. If I could

Disclaimer: me.no.own

Couple: sasusaku?

Genre: blah

Rating: none

IF I COULD

If I could do something great in my life…

If I could do something to change it all…

I would go to you… I would hold you in my arms and tell you I love you as I kiss you tenderly .

If I could do something great in my life…

If I could do something to change it all…

I would pad you in the back… I would mess with your blond mess of hair and ask you to hang out like best friends would.

If I could do something great in my life…

If I could do something to change it all…

I would ask for your advice… I would listen to your lecture, and learn from your great skill.

If I could do something great in my life…

If I could do something to change it all…

I would leave this place… I would go back to the village I love, to everyone I left behind

To my friends and sensei.

-

-

-

But …I can not…

I will never give her my confessing kiss…

I will never call him my best friend...my brother…

I will never learn from his wisdom…

Sakura …Naruto …Kakashi-sensei…

If I could…

-

-

-

If I could…

A/N: may be the most stupid thing I've written in all my life ….sorry.


	7. Hey Shika?

**4-get**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Paring: Ino/Shika

Rating: T

Genre: romance/tragedy

_HEY SHIKA?..._

Hey Shika?

She would say.

Hey Shika?

She would repeat.

_Hey Shika?_

He only wished he could hear her again.

The troublesome words echoed in his head…

_Hey Shika? Do you remember when we first met?_

Her voice lost in his memory…

Yes, I remember… you were troublesome and annoying…

_Hey Shika? Do you remember our first mission together?_

Yes, I remember. You had made the whole mission troublesome…it had been a drag to deal with you; everything had turned out a mess in the end…trouble some…

Hey Shika?...

Hey Shika?...

_Hey Shika? Do you remember when Sasuke left?_

Yes, I remember. That day you cried you heart out on my shoulder. It was the first time I held you tight in my arms.

_Hey Shika? Do you remember when we first confessed?_

Yes, I remember … that day was the most troublesome day of my life, those words were the most troublesome to say…and then you confessed you liked me too.

Hey Shika ?

Hey Shika ?

He could still hear her in his head…

_Hey Shika? Dou you remember our first date?_

Yes, I remember how it all was peace full as we watched the clouds pass slowly by…that peace and serenity a felt when I rested in your arms…

_Hey Shika? Do you remember our first kiss?_

Yes, I remember … that first kiss was sudden and clumsy but I still felt like a cloud floating in the sky…

But now, he just wanted to forget…

Hey Shika?

Hey Shika?

But all he could do was remember …

_Hey Shika?..._

_Hey Shika?... _

_Will you remember and love me for ever? Even after death?_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Yes Ino I still love you and remember you….


	8. Liar

4get – hello! Here is another for the collection:) I'm actually expecting reviews. Not only for this one but for the others too!

Genre: Angst?

Paring: SasuSaku or who ever you wish…

Rating: K+ or T

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto… sadly Kishimoto wont sell :(

**Liar**

He lied to me

He lied to me

He lied to me

He had told me he loved me

He did not love me…

He never did

A lie, it had all been a lie. Those touches and tender kisses were all lies.

The nights we spend in ecstasy and the sweet sleeps he spend cradled in my bosom

All lies …

The long walks when he would hold my hand and whispered loving words to my ear.

All lies …

I had been jealous many times

When they would look at him

When he would spend more time with someone else,

Friends, buddies, who ever they were-

I was jealous

All worth nothing in the end …

Lies…

He had lied to me…

And I had believed him…time after time…

He left me

Alone and broken hearted

Wrecked,

Seeping with hate,

Remorseful…

I had never thought I would lose my head for him.

Leaving here this empty space that makes me crazy,

Leaving me only memories that I will never forget,

Leaving the venom that consumes me with every breath I take,

Leaving me no love to love someone else …

Taking with him the sent of his raven hair…

And the whisper of his silence…

And the reason … I don't know

And my life with him, left as well…

I always believed him, Always loved him… In the end I was just another who loved him.

Just another who was lied to…

-

-

-

-

-

**A/n: So what 'you think?**


	9. forgive me

He stood there alone and frustrated

Genre: Tragedy

Warning: rape? Character death??

Rated: T+

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. Just this idea…

* * *

**Forgive me**

He stood there alone and frustrated. His heart racing as each second passed. His body was still and leaned back against the stone cold walls of a grotto.

He had been traveling for hours with out resting and it was becoming harder to catch his breath as well. The gash on his abdomen became more uncomfortable with every step he took.

He didn't understand what had gone wrong in his battle against Madara Uchiha….

He knew at had been something that older Uchiha had told him…

He couldn't remember anymore… what had it been?

What had triggered his range to the extend to had been so reckless in his fight.

What had…-?

"_She was beautiful, really…. And so strong…. She did put up quite the fight, but in the end she could do nothing but squirm under my body as I penetrated her over and over again."_

Those had been Madara's exact words. The words that hade made him lose hold of his sanity.

After that, he really didn't know what had happened. When he came to Madara was lying dead in front of him, his own body was drenched in blood, and he felt weak…He had been badly injured.

He was confused…

His vision focused in and out. He could pass out at any minute… but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. He needed to reach her

His frustration grew bigger…

He needed to know if she was alright

'_That bastard! How dare he ?! How dare-…?'_

He could only think that over and over again

Sasuke fell defeated to his knees and let out a mournful cry with bitter tears.

He couldn't think about it.

He couldn't even begin to imagine it….

His Sakura…

His precious cherry blossom had been stained … and he had been nowhere to help her.

The only woman that he had fought so hard to protect all his life … she had been hurt and he had done nothing to stop that from happening.

He could have done nothing…

Frustrated he pulled at his blood-stained raven hair.

What could he do now?

How could he face her?

It was not fair…

Damn it all! He had loved her so much.

And now… now he-

He winced and clutched at his wound. He wouldn't make it. Slowly, he looked down at his arm; it was red, a color that reminded him so much of her: The only color in his memories.

His focus drifted for a second. He had lost so much blood, but he needed to keep moving. He had to see her for at least one last time.

Gradually, he pushed himself back on his feet. He would not die here. Not like this, And with all his might he struggled to walk forward.

His warm blood leaving a traceable trail…

The memories of his time with her fogged his mind.

If he could only reach her…

If he could only tell her for the first time that he loved her, he missed her…that he always wanted her…

But he would not make it. He was dying and he knew that it was only will power that allowed him to reach the gates of Konaha.

He knew then that he would die in her arms when she was the first to come and receive him. He had fallen to her embrace when she had reached out to him, and he could only call out her name softly.

He warmly took in her features.

His Sakura that had been chattered… she was alive, she was well.

He could die happy now… To know that the last thing he saw in this world was face of the only woman he loved. He was truly glad to have met her.

Slowly he reached out his arm to clear the tears from her eyes. If he were to leave this world, he at least wanted to see her smile…

"_Smile for me Sakura…"_

And … even though she didn't understand she smiled for him. She tried her best to grant his last selfish request.

Because she loved him still…

Because he was dying in her arms …

His arm fell heavy at his side. His sight was giving out…

And as he enjoyed the last smile he would ever see on her, the only words he was able to give her, were…

"_Forgive me…"_

-

-

-

* * *

So, there it is, a quick idea. Tell me if you like…

Oh and there might be a sequel. I got really exited in the end and thought of something good! Un!


	10. notice

ok so if you are checking this you will be surprised to find this notice.. sorry

i have decided to quit fan fiction. but i have trusted my friend IamRuruChan with all my stories as well as their continuation. she is a great writer in my opinion, so i do hope you visit her page to review my old stories as well as hers. she is doing me a grate favor by adopting my stories because i did not wish for them to go to waste

i will also like to add my gratitude to all those readers that supported me through out the years. thank you from the bottom of my heart.

ps: if you do not find one of your favorite stories in her page wait a little till she begins loading them up. if there is any problems or questions she says to PM her because she will definitely try to get it done.

link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u/ 1700727 / i _ am _ ruru _ chan


End file.
